Finding the Cullens Katherine's Back Chapter 4: The Return
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: Hey guys sorry its been so long since the last chapter but this college and work life has kept me busy.But anyway Bella, Damon and Stefan try to hatch a plan to kill Katherine and some new characters are involved and you will never guess who shows up the the party per say..Enjoy... and if you guys have any questions or comments inbox me... i will answer to the best of my ability.
Chapter 4 : The Return

The next morning, Bella wakes to the sound of the swift movement and since Edward was the only person she knew that had access to her room, she woke up startled. With the shadow if someone mysterious and since she was a little groggy she didn't realize that it was Damon in front of her.

"Morning Isabella" Damon says. "Rise and shine vamp- wanna be."

Bella rose up and covered herself up and almost lost her mind and said "WHAT THE HELL DAMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Come on Bells, today is the day you get your Edward back, so get dressed."

Amazed and happy Bella lays back in bed and remembers the good times in that grassy field. As Damon exits Bella's room and walks down the hallway he hears Charlie and Stefan talking about Edward's disappearance but he didn't go down the steps and listened to the conversation.

"So Stefan, how is your search for Edward going?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Charlie today is the day is that we start searching for him. And there is one person we know that can lead us to him" Stefan said.

"Who is the person? Are they family?" asked Charlie.

"Not really, more like enemy but a trusted enemy" said Stefan sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

But before Stefan could answer the question Damon swooped down the stairs and said "Stefan let's not bother Charlie with our family um….drama. It's time to go"

"Is Bella ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"I think so, I think she's having a little Bella time" Damon said.

And as Charlie got up to call Bella down the stairs she was already down the stairs.

"Don't get up Charlie, Don't wait up" Bella said walking towards the door.

"And you know where to find me if you need me" "And I have my shotgun handy" Charlie said eyeing the Salvatore brothers.

"Don't worry, Charlie she's in good hands." Damon said as he puts his arms around Bella's shoulders. Bella tried to remove his arms from around her shoulders but his vamp-strength made his arms feel like boulders.

"Come on guys, let's go" Stefan said walking toward the door."

Walking outside toward Damon's car Charlie watched as they drove away. And he walked back into the house and picked up the phone and called the number in his phone and said "Hello, Yea, they're gone, keep at a distance. Thanks." He hangs up and turns on a baseball game.

Meanwhile, Damon, Stefan and Bella in the backseat asked "Damon where are we going?"

"We are going to the one person who can help us kill Katherine" said Damon.

"Who might that be?" Bella asked.

"Klaus" Stefan said.

"What! Why?" Bella asked.

"Because Bells, he is the only Mikealson who has had a "connection" with Katherine and he knows a witch who can locate her."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Davina" Stefan said.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"She is one of the witches that is in the pocket per say of Klaus." Damon said.

"So are we going to New Orleans?" Bella said looking out the backseat driver's window.

"Nope he's coming to us." Damon says.

Picking up speed while driving, Stefan says. "Damon, you know can't do that." "Bringing more vampire here. This is wolf country, remember."

"Wolf country, Smwolf country" Damon says sarcastically.

"He's right Damon, more vampires equals more wolves and that's something we can't afford." "The more wolves that are being turned the more killings of vampires and when the Cullens comes back they are going to be in danger." Bella said.

"If they come back…." Damon says.

"When they come back" Bella and Stefan said together in unison.

"Guys if he wanted to come back, he would've already.

"Really, Damon" Stefan says looking at Damon with that "really tho" face.

"What I'm just saying, he would've" Damon says carelessly not remembering the situation at hand.

"No Stefan he's right. If he wanted to come home, he would've but we got to find out why he left" Bella said.

"Damon, you're an ass" Stefan said.

"I know, Stefan that's why all the girls love me. Even your girl" he said laughing.

Stefan ended up smacking Damon in the back and Bella laughed.

Driving down the highway all of a sudden Damon came to a complete stop. "We're here." Damon says. They are in front of a campsite by Mt. Rainer. They see a huge cabin, light brown wood, medium sized window and a white door with church like glass windows.

Damon and Stefan and Bella got out of the car and saw a man walking out of the house. He appeared to be tall, with orange hair with a full mustache and beard. When we walked toward the cabin he said with an accent "Damon and Stefan, what a delight to see you. Who is this lovely young lady" he said as he approaches Bella and he picks up her left hand and kisses it softly.

"This is the infamous Isabella Swan" Damon says.

"Really?" he says.

"Bella, this is Niklaus Mikaelson" Stefan introduces.

"Where's Davina?" Damon asked.

"She's inside waiting" Klaus says.

"Does she have everything she needs?" Bella asked.

They laughed at the fact that she asked that question.

"What's funny?" Bella asked.

"Come on guys let's get inside" Stefan said.

As they walk inside they hear Davina chanting…. "Nos La Vas Na Om No….Nos La Vas Na Om No"

Bella saw a brown haired, short stature person in front of a map with a black sand on the top of it.

And then she says "This can't be happening" and she turns and faces them. Bella is shocked by how beautiful she looks.

"What's wrong Davina?" Klaus asked coming behind her and grabs her by her shoulders while she's staring into space.

"It's leading to more than one place" Davina says.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked confused, this never happens to Bonnie when she does a locator spell.

"It must be some-type of copying spell or something that make her location in more than one place" Davina explained, confused herself.

"What are the locations?" Klaus asked.

"California, New York, and Atlanta and…." she stops for a moment.

"Where's the last location?" Bella asked stepping towards Davina, trying to look into her eyes.

And then all of a sudden Stefan's phone rings he looks down and sees Caroline calling.

"Hey Caroline, now is not a good time" Stefan says trying to rush her off the phone.

"Oh, don't hang up so soon lover-boy" a voice says.

"Katherine!" Stefan says.

"The one and only, well sorta" Katherine says.

"Where's Caroline?"

"Your bestie is not available right now."

"Where are you?" Damon asked snatching the phone out of Stefan's hands.

"Mystic Falls" Davina says.

"Oh Damn" Stefan says.


End file.
